Somewhere We Belong
by naruhinatrey
Summary: naruto & co. try to fit in the higschool lifestyle, but w akatsuki seniors and rivalries it may be more dangerous than they think, yea i know sucky summary but its my first ever so D: its not my fault, pairings naruhina the rest are mysteries


Hi! D this is my first fanfic eva! My friends were all doing it so I said "why not?" I decided to do a naruto high school setting b/c im a beginner and there easier XP so I like constructive criticism but flames will not bother me (gets flamed all the time xD) so the story is centered mostly around naruto, but most other characters get decent time in the spotlight, if you know me from my naruto online chats on youtube (naruhinatrey duh x3) tell all D so they can tell me how to do better at these 3 so lets start

"baka"speech

"_baka_"thought

"_**baka"**_ some sort of demon/inner self thing xD

naruto's alarm clocked buzzed loudly at 6:15, he struggled to reach it from his bed and in the process fell off onto the floor. Dazed and sore he turned off the clock and started pulling on his usual attire, an orange jumpsuit and the schools insignia, his headband, he cheerfully made breakfast making sure his milk wasn't spoiled, he looked at his watch which read 6:45 which was plenty of time to enjoy a decent breakfast before setting out on his first day of high school. "_im finally gonna make people recognize me, im done being the loser!_" naruto thought to himself while widening his trademark smile. He finished breakfast and decided to leave early to walk to school while reading his schedule he had received in the mail

Schedule

Homeroom Hatake Kakashi

Math Sarutobi Asuma

Science Orochimaru

Gym Maito Gai

Sex Ed Jiriaya

History Imono Iruka

Language Hatake Kakashi

"… sweat drop I didn't think there'd be this many classes…" naruto said as he rubbed his head. He looked farther down to see who was in his assigned study group.

Study group-

Sakura Haruno "YES I GET SAKURA-CHAN!!!" naruto shouted w/ glee

Sasuke Uchiha "MOTHER $#&#!!!! NOT THAT EMO JERK!!"

Naruto fumed for a couple of minutes before his excited smile returned in anticipation. As he walked down the street people gave him looks of hate and contempt, narutos smile faltered but he shook it off and pretended it didn't bother him, but on the inside he questioned himself.

"_why do they always look at me like that?… why am I such an outcast?…_" naruto had grown up without parents, he was told they died during some kind of natural disaster, the people in his village always looked down on him and called him a monster, he always felt so alone, noone wanted him around and he didn't know why, he often played tricks and acted clownish to get attention and some laughs and always wore a big smile, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had no purpose in this world, so one day he decided he would make his own purpose " one day im gonna be hokage!!!" he shouted to his disbelieving classmates last year. But this year was gonna be different naruto told himself people were gonna respect him. He looked at a car passing w/ kids inside he'd never seen before, the driver was a blond girl w/ 4 pigtails blowing a piece of bubble gum, in the passenger seat a kid w/ face paint and a hoodie head banging to a song on his Ipod, and in the back a red headed kid w/ no eyebrows who shot a glare at naruto as they passed that froze naruto in his tracks.

" who was that?…" naruto asked of himself as a trickle of sweat fell off his fore head. Naruto had never felt as much fear in his entire life as when that red head looked at him. Shaking himself he continued his path to school as he noticed a boy w/ raven hair joined him on the path.

"Good morning loser" sasuke said casually. Naruto grinded his teeth together, nothing made him angrier than this skinny duck-butt haired kid. As he was about to shout a retort he noticed sasuke wasn't even paying attention anymore. "_prick…_" naruto scowled at the boy who was lost in his own thoughts.

Sasukes P.O.V.

As he walked next to the loud obnoxious blond boy sasuke wondered about his personal life, his family was murdered but the police never found out who it was, but sasuke knew, it was his older brother Itachi who he had vowed to kill, he would get the chance to w/ this being his brothers senior year. Itachi had moved into an apartment w/ some other kids a few years before "_I just need to get him when he's not w/ his gang_" sasuke thought to himself. Itachi had joined a gang who called themselves the "Akatsuki" which was made up of strong but freaky seniors that dominated the schools social class. As sasuke returned his gaze to the scowling blond next to him he smirked "_time for a little fun_" he thought as he waited until they were in front of the school for all to see then tripped an unsuspecting naruto who went sprawling. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!" yelled an enraged naruto who jumped ready to punch sasuke into the next galaxy but looked and saw him already going inside the school as students all around laughed. "this year might be interesting" sasuke chuckled to himself while ignoring the expletives naruto was bellowing at him.

Sakuras P.O.V.

"AHHHH IM GONNA BE LATE!!" an exasperated sakura said while sprinting to school who had stayed up late talking to her best friend ino on the phone. "_gaahhh im such a baka!_" "_**yea you are**_" "_shut up you!!_" sakura thought at her inner self. She hadn't even checked who her study group was so she pulled out her schedule, when she saw the name Naruto Uzumaki she whined in annoyance "that blockhead will be as helpful studying as a pile of rocks" she sighed but when she spotted Sasuke Uchihas name she almost did a fan girl faint "KYAAAAAAA!!! I GET SASUKE-KUN!! Maybe I can convince him to go on a date w/ me" she smiled mischievously "_**CHA HE WILL BE MINE!!**_" her inner self shouted.

Back to Naruto

While thinking to himself all the ways he'd make sasuke pay he noticed the new kids he saw in the car, were talking a few lockers down from his

"there's a lotta hot girls here," the face paint boy said rubbing his hands together

"shut up Kankuro," the blond girl said while hitting him upside the head

"this school looks really preppy" the red head said w/ an emotionless look "its your fault we had to come here Gaara if you weren't so violent id be back in Suna w/ all my friends" said the girl who looked pretty annoyed "If you tell anyone what happened Temari I swear these hallways will run red w/ your blood" muttered Gaara who shot Temari an icy glare which caused her to sigh and nod "chill gaara we just got here" she said "yea I don't want you to mess up my chances to hook up w/ a hot chick" exclaimed kankuro as he shoved a dirty magazine in his book bag "yea right make-up boy" smirked gaara who started walking straight towards naruto.

"_crap it looks like he's in my grade, he probably has the same classes to, great I get stuck w/ the psycho_" thought an frustrated naruto.

"you're in my way, move" gaara said to him coldly, "why don't you just go around me" naruto said defiantly, "if you get in my way ill kill you" said the ginger whose eyes narrowed angrily, not one to back down from a fight naruto exclaimed "oh yea? Well why don't you just try it!" gaara looked at him intensely before shoving him out of the way and muttering "your not even worth my time" naruto watched him walk into the classroom as he slowly followed "_what is that guys problem?_" he thought to himself as he prepared to start his first day of high school.

Well how was that? D a little boring I know but things will get more exciting later on prbly im not sure on the pairings except for naruto, but ill decide on others l8r on, please R&R . until next chapter


End file.
